<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four-Part Harmony by Sassafras_72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330838">Four-Part Harmony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassafras_72/pseuds/Sassafras_72'>Sassafras_72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four-Part Harmony [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Practice Goes Awry, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Alex, Hand Jobs, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Straight Julie, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, With Ghosts!, supernatural sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassafras_72/pseuds/Sassafras_72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual tensions rise between Julie and her Phantoms. Band practice goes awry as they're all distracted with something a little more intimate...</p><p>Rated Explicit for graphic sexual content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina, Alex Mercer/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four-Part Harmony [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kelly's Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four-Part Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The content in this fic is sexually explicit and intended for adult humans (or ghosts). Youths wishing to maintain their innocence should turn back now. </p><p>Tagged for underage sex because character ages are canon compliant. Because healthy and consensual teenage sexual exploration is normal and NOT a problem AmURiCa.</p><p>Assuming you’re a living breathing human person (capable of pregnancy/impregnating or passing along STIs) you should not follow the actions taken by the characters in this fic when it comes to sexual protection. Always wrap it before you tap it kids!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The band is rehearsing in the garage. Ever since breaking Caleb’s curse, they had been booking gigs left and right. Julie and Luke had worked to create new songs to fill out their set-list. The group dedicating all their time to perfecting their music.</p><p>Their music wasn’t the only thing which had developed. Ever since learning that they could touch, the boys had become more affectionate with Julie. At first it was simple things, like hand holding and cuddling on the couch. But the first time Luke had kissed her she knew she was lost for good.</p><p>Eventually, the guys sit her down and they all have a talk. Apparently, the group had all had a casual relationship since before they had died. She had known that Alex was gay, but she’d had no idea that Reggie and Luke had hooked up before too. And it shocked her more to know that there had even been occasions when the three had hooked up together. Julie puts together that she should have noticed before, given how physically affectionate the boys were toward one another. She just hadn’t expected them to have any kind of romantic attraction. And the reality that her band had all slept <em>together</em> was a new realization entirely.</p><p>It’s a lot to take in at first. Luke seems the most nervous, worried that Julie wouldn’t understand his connection with the other guys. That she might not want to be with him because of it; or demand that he only be with her and give them up entirely. Either alternative sounds like torture. So when Julie laughs at him instead and asks him to relax, the three ghosts all let out a collective sigh.</p><p>It’s remarkable to her how open and progressive the guys were, having grown up in the 80’s and early 90’s. She takes a deep breath and slowly explains some of the more culturally acceptable forms of sexual expression in the 21<sup>st</sup> century. The concepts of bi and pan sexuality as well as polyamory. Grateful that Flynn’s fluid sexuality has her well-versed in the subject. The guys are all relieved that Julie seems to, at least intellectually, understand their situation.</p><p>“I would never tell you who or how you could love,” she assures them. Prompting Luke to pull her in for a kiss for the first time since they started talking.</p><p>It’s Reggie who shakes them out of their reverie, “So, you’re okay with us being – us. And that’s great. Because you’re great,” he’s babbling, rubbing at the back of his neck, “But, how would you feel about maybe being something more? You know, square up this triangle?”</p><p>She looks between the guys. Alex’s anxiety riddled expression, Reggie’s curious eyes looking toward her shyly, and Luke’s full toothed grin. Her crush on Luke had inevitably drawn her in with its unwavering strength. But to be truthful, she’d never thought about the idea of being with multiple people at once before. But as she takes in her boys, she can’t help but think about the fact that the three are inextricably linked. Lived together, died together, came back together. They are a unit. A band. And she’s wormed her way into that group; joining and growing their love in a way she can’t deny. And she also can’t deny how cute Reggie looks, his childlike eyes searching her face. And while Alex might not personally find her attractive being a girl; she still did love him and sees the way he mirrors her love for the other two.</p><p>She turns to Luke, shooting him a warm smile and a wink before giving Reggie her answer in the form of a kiss. He’s surprised and stumbles back a little from where he’s sitting on the coffee table, before he wraps his hands into her hair pulling her close. After a few moments they separate, “So, I’m going to take that as a yes?”</p><p>It’s not long after that that their relationship becomes more physical. The simple caresses and touches turning into something more insistent. The boys have been able to touch one another the whole time they’ve been back (and admit to her about using that luxury to their advantage to pass time in the studio). But now that they can touch Julie, they seem addicted to her.</p><p>Julie’s first time is with Luke, and Luke alone. It feels right it being just the two of them. Making love in her bedroom when her brother and dad are out at a baseball game. Even though neither can see or hear the guys, it would have felt wrong to do anything with them in the house (especially since Carlos actually knows of the guys’ existence; not that he knows the full details of their relationship…) Luke is so gentle with her. Making sure she’s fully prepped and ready before entering her. Peppering her hairline, lips, neck, and chest with kisses. Building a gentle pace like a crescendo until she’s breaking underneath him.</p><p>The first time the four of them try anything together, there’s a lot of knocked knees and bruised elbows. It’s more discordant as they try to negotiate exactly who will be doing what and with whom. But eventually, just like with their music, their practice has them developing a familiar rhythm.</p><p>They establish early on that Alex is not comfortable with kissing Julie outside of the occasional caress to the cheek or head. And he definitely is not interested in touching her intimately, or vis versa. They both agree however that they are alright being together with one or both of the other guys.</p><p>More often than not though, anything broken off into couples or trios doesn’t go much farther than a heavy make-out session. There’s something special and right about the band all being together.</p><p>Which is what has brought them to their current situation at band rehearsal. Luke and Reggie are practicing a particular moment in their song, singing off of one mic as is so familiar. They’re just inches from one another, and the look of passion in Luke’s eyes is intoxicating. He draws Reggie’s voice out in breaths as they sing together. Julie can’t help the feeling of heat settling in her stomach as she observes the way the guys serenade one another. They’re so close, that if one of them just closed the gap…</p><p>Julie stops playing her piano abruptly; crashing her fingers down against the keys and shouting over the din of Alex’s drumming, “Oh just KISS ALREADY!”</p><p>The guys all turn to her at the cacophony, but after hearing her command Luke turns back to a startled Reggie. Snaking his hand behind the bassist’s neck, he says low under his breath, “Well you heard the lady,” before drawing him to his lips. Their mouths crash together in a rush. Both clearly acknowledging the tension that had been building as they sang.</p><p>Julie steps up from the piano bench, making her way behind Luke. Her arms wind their way around his torso. One resting on his pec and the other against his smooth stomach behind his guitar, hanging forgotten over his shoulder. She steps up on her tip-toes, dragging her lips in a path across the back of his neck. Teeth gently nipping at his jawline. Luke moans into Reggie’s mouth under her touch.</p><p>Alex has abandoned his drums and moved to the door of the garage. Listening to the melodious developments happening with his bandmates across the studio. He pulls the doors closed, and secures them with the padlock. The last thing they needed was Carlos or Ray walking in on them together. He would not want to have to sit by as Julie explained to her dad why she was lying naked on the couch or worse yet having to explain about a foursome with a group of ghosts.</p><p>Once the door has been securely fastened, he makes his way back over to the group. Luke caught in a tug-of-war between Reggie and Julie’s lips.</p><p>Alex steps up behind Reggie, placing his hands firmly on his hips. The brunette turns to him, “And where have you been?” he asks before drawing the drummer in for a kiss.</p><p>“Just making sure we have some privacy. If this is going where I think it is, I wanted to make sure the door was locked.”</p><p>Luke chuckles, “Always the pragmatist,” he says as he turns over his shoulder to meet Julie’s mouth.</p><p>Alex draws back from Reggie, who gives him a pout, “Well one of us has to think with our big brain.”</p><p>Reggie takes to planting his lips against Alex’s neck, “Aww, but I love your little brain.”</p><p>Alex colors as he breathes in a moan. Snapping back the strap of Reggie’s bass still slumped over his shoulder, Alex says, “This is in the fucking way Reg.”</p><p>“Or is it in the way of fucking?” Reggie asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Luke laughs, Alex groans.</p><p>Reggie and Luke both dispose of their respective guitars. Leading to a cascade of other accessories and garments making their way to the floor of the studio. Luke is the first to lose his shirt, as always. Julie’s lips working a trail down his neck and chest as she fiddles with his belt buckle. Pulling it out one loop at a time before unceremoniously dropping the heavy metal end against the cement floor.</p><p>Luke hikes up her skirt, lifting her up by looping his arms around her thighs. She wraps her legs around his waist, her arms snaked over his shoulders as she takes his mouth in hers again. Their tongues battling for dominance between their mouths. Luke always puts up a good fight against her, but they both know that she’ll always win this particular battle. He is completely at a loss to resist her. He nips at her bottom lip, causing her to elicit a gasp which makes him smile against her.</p><p>Reggie is completely caught up in Alex’s neck, kissing and nibbling and laving at his bite marks with his tongue. They learned early on that ghosts couldn’t leave hickeys or bruises, but that only seemed to pique his curiosity more; constantly testing to see how far he could push. Alex’s large hands have worked their way up Reggie’s back underneath his shirt; his fingers digging into the brunette’s shoulder blades. Reggie’s hands move to push off Alex’s pink hoodie along with the t-shirt he has on underneath. His hands trailing a line of fire up the blonde’s skin as he moves upward. They have to break away for a moment for Alex to slip his head out. But as soon as the shirts have been haphazardly tossed across the room, their lips crash together once again. Reggie moves his hands to undo Alex’s fly.</p><p>“Wait,” Alex gasps out, pulling away for a moment, “We’re forgetting something. Back in a sec,” he says as he poofs away.</p><p>Reggie takes the opportunity to slough off his leather jacket and white tank top. He debates taking off his necklace, but decides to keep it on. He’s always enjoyed when Julie takes the opportunity to pull him around by the accessory like a leash; directing him exactly where she wants him to go.</p><p>Luke has Julie pinned to the wall of the studio by the couch. Her legs firmly around his waist as he lavishly kisses and sucks on the pulse point of her neck; eliciting a delightful staccato of high-pitched noises. Her hips are slowly rolling against his. Trying to fight for any amount of friction she can manage from her prone position tacked against the wall. Her arms are wrapped tightly around Luke’s shoulders. Reggie steps forward laying a series of kisses across the back of Julie’s arm, before he moves to press his lips to where Luke’s neck meets his shoulders.</p><p>“R – Re – Reggie,” Julie manages to gasp around Luke’s ministrations. He moves his mouth to where her hand is pressed against Luke’s back, sucking at her knuckle for a moment before answering. “Yes beautiful?”</p><p>“C – couch,” she manages to get out before moaning against Luke again. Reggie takes her index finger into his mouth, running his tongue along it languidly before popping it out.</p><p>“Anything for you,” he says as he steps away. He then takes a few long strides over to the coffee table, placing his booted foot on the edge before pushing it back by extending his leg out. He’s just turning back to the couch when Alex poofs back in, tossing a bottle at Reggie’s chest which the bassist barely catches.</p><p>“Lube,” Alex explains simply, “And we have <em>really</em> got to organize the loft. It is impossible to find anything up there.”</p><p>Reggie sets the bottle on the coffee table before drawing Alex to him with a finger tucking inside his belt loop. Planting a firm, quick kiss to the taller male’s jaw he says “I’ll help you with this,” Reggie runs his hand down the front of Alex’s jeans, brushing against his erection, resulting in a hiss from the drummer, “If you help me with this.” He inclines his head toward the couch.</p><p>Alex rolls his eyes, “You’re trying to distract me from saying we should clean out the loft.”</p><p>Reggie’s hand presses more firmly into the front of Alex’s pants, leaning forward to his ear whispering, “And what if I am?”</p><p>Alex pulls back slightly, his lips pressed into a line, “So a pin in this one then, yeah?” he asks as he turns abruptly toward the couch.</p><p>Reggie and Alex throw the pillows off the sofa, not really caring where they end up. Together, they lift out the bar holding the hidden mattress underneath the bottom cushions. Lifting up and then out, the two manage to fold out the built in bed. There’s already a set of sheets tucked around the edge of the mattress. An earlier attempt of theirs was derailed quickly when Julie insisted Luke pop up to the linen closet in the house to grab sheets before they were allowed to continue. Since then, Alex and Julie decided together that it would be best to be prepared for just such a case. Having the bedding already on led to less frustrating set-up or clean-up when things started to get heated between the band.</p><p>The fold-out bed was only a double, barely big enough for the four of them at a squeeze. But when together, they typically spent more time intertwined than apart, so they make it work. Another early concession was limiting their group <em>activities </em>to the studio. While Julie’s queen-size was bigger, they all agree that tempting fate in the way of Ray or Carlos learning the truth of their intimacy was not worth the risk.</p><p>Julie is watching Reggie and Alex’s task from her vantage point against the wall. They’ve both shed their shirts and look positively delicious as she takes in their muscles moving under their skin. While she and Alex have agreed to avoid anything between them, she can’t deny the attraction she feels over the blonde drummer. His lithe frame is slimmer and taller than the other two. And just because she can’t touch, doesn’t mean she can’t look.</p><p>Her attention is drawn back to Luke when he runs his left hand up her inner thigh. Reaching the apex of her legs, he presses his hand firmly against her center through the thin fabric of her panties. She gasps as she rolls her head back against the wall. This position is vexing. On the one hand, with Luke’s full weight pressing against her, propped up between his right arm and the wall she is frustratingly unable to garner control to alleviate the growing itch burning in her belly. On the other, there is something addictive about the thought of losing that control. To allow herself to submit entirely to Luke’s touch as he brings her the pleasure she so craves.</p><p>“Fuck Jules,” he breathes out heavily, “Do you know what you do to me? You right here, looking so beautiful and delicious? And every single noise you make?” He rolls his fingers against her again. She cries out a moan, head leaning forward to press against his. “God, I love you so much.” He presses a kiss to her lips in time with his fingers. She’s barely able to meet his mouth as her gasps and moans interrupt her from keeping contact. Her warm brown eyes, blown out in arousal, meet his own dusty green. She can barely speak, she’s so out of breath. But the look she gives him communicates it all. <em>I love you too.</em></p><p>Reggie steps up next to them, running a hand up Julie’s arm to cup her face. “I hate to interrupt,” he says, eyes darting between them, “but I think someone here is wearing entirely too many clothes.”</p><p>Julie blinks and glances down, realizing that all of her clothes, while disheveled, are still very much on. She darts her eyes over to Reggie and Alex, both of whom have completely stripped down. Alex standing over by the bed with his fist to his mouth. She’s not sure when the two of them got to taking off their pants and shoes, but she doesn’t care. She enjoys the view anyway. Luke pulls his hand away from her core, causing her to whimper as he trails it back to hook around her outer thigh again.</p><p>“I completely agree Reg. Way too many clothes,” he looks up at her with a bright, knowing smirk. He turns to his right, “Help me?” Reggie braces his hands against her. One to her left arm, and the other on her waist as Luke slowly slides his arms down; lowering her legs to the floor. Her footing is initially uneasy, and she feels slightly dizzy as she leans into Luke’s arms. Reggie’s hands help her keep her balance as he pushes back against her gently.</p><p>“You okay?” Luke asks as she regains her equilibrium, his eyes colored with concern.</p><p>“Yeah,” she affirms, shaking off the daze, “Just thinking about how I agree with Reggie.” Julie turns her eyes to the bassist, looking up at him with a smirk. Her hands dropping down to the waistband of Luke’s jeans, somehow still around his lower half. “There are entirely too many clothes. Alex?” She makes eye contact with the drummer across the room. “Care to help us out over here with these?” she asks, inviting him in.</p><p>He shoots her a grateful smile, “Gladly,” he says as he takes a handful of long strides to meet the other three across the room. Since their little song and dance had started, Luke had been hogging Julie, and Alex licked his lips at the thought of getting to take a little of the guitarist for himself.</p><p>He steps up behind him, looming over with his taller frame. Alex wraps his hands around, pulling Luke in until the drummer’s chest is pressed firmly against his back. The blonde kisses the hollow of Luke’s neck, pushing his cock into the small of his back. Insistent and present. Luke moans and tips his head to allow Alex better access as he trails his lips across.</p><p>Reggie sidles up to Julie, moving the hand on her hip around to wrap her waist. He leans into her ear and whispers, “Come on, we need to get you out of these wet things.” He drops his other hand low to her belly, curling his fingers to brush between her legs. She lets out a breathy chuckle following as he leads her by the arm toward the end of the couch.</p><p>The bassist runs his hands up the back of the singer, fingers landing on the top of the zipper of her dress. He carefully undoes the hook and eye, laying soft kisses to the back of her neck. He then slowly and leisurely drags the pull of the zipper down her spine, allowing his fingers to caress her skin as his hand drops. He delights in the feeling of goosebumps rising on her skin.</p><p>“Hmmm,” he whispers into her ear, “A little chilly are we? That’s okay. We’ll get you warmed up soon.” Reggie slaps playfully at her ass, his hand now having reached the end of the zipper. Julie lets out a gasp of air, before reaching her arm up behind her. She snakes her fingers into Reggie’s hair as she turns over her shoulder toward him. Dragging his face down to meet her lips in a tender kiss.</p><p>Across the room, Luke is currently struggling with his growing erection pressing painfully against the fabric of his jeans. Feeling Alex’s cock pushing against his back is a frustrating reminder that he needs his damn pants off the fuck right now. When he goes to reach and undo his fly however, Alex comes swatting against the back of his hands. “Nuh uh,” he chides, biting down firmly on Luke’s earlobe, “Mine.” The brunette shudders at the declaration.</p><p>Alex lowers his hands down Luke’s chest at a dilatory pace. Barely brushing the waistband of his jeans. Luke whines under his touch, growing frustrated by Alex’s apparent dawdling. Alex chuckles behind him and Luke can feel the vibrations reverberate through his body.</p><p>“Oh Lucas, always so impatient,” he says dragging his fingers in slow circles across the guitarist’s firm abs, “Haven’t you heard that good things come to those who wait?” As he asks, Alex moves his hand swiftly to clamp down on Luke’s dick in the confines of his clothes, squeezing roughly.</p><p>“Fuck Alex!” Luke gasps out.</p><p>“Tut tut. Such language,” the blonde smiles into his ear, “What should you say if you really want my help?” He gives Luke another firm grab.</p><p>The brunette glares over his shoulder. But all it takes is one more painful pull against his throbbing member to have him dropping all pretense of pride. “Please,” he all but begs. Alex smothers Luke’s lips in his own, swallowing the moan of his bandmate.</p><p>Julie breaks from Reggie to catch her breath, “I thought you said we were taking this off?” she asks.</p><p>He giggles at her, eyes dancing. “Whatever m’lady desires,” he says in a mock accent before he lifts his hands to her shoulders. He hooks his fingers around the neckline of her dress on either side; brushing the fabric along with her bra straps over the cap of her shoulders. The purple fabric drops to the floor pooling at her feet. Reggie trails his fingers down her back until he reaches the clasp of her bra.</p><p>Up until they had gotten together with Julie, he really didn’t have much opportunity to practice undoing these. They were always something of a frustrating mystery when he was trying to take one off from underneath a girl’s clothes while making out. And neither Alex nor Luke had ever had reason to wear one obviously. Reggie has found that it is infinitely easier to unhook the catch when he’s actually looking at it. He uses both hands to pinch the ends in, letting the lingerie drop to the floor along with Julie’s dress.</p><p>“Better?” he asks, kissing at her shoulder. She turns around in his arms, kissing him firmly on the mouth before breaking apart. She grabs at his necklace, causing a grin to spread across his face.</p><p>“Much,” she replies before roughly dragging at the loop around his neck to pull him down on top of her on the bed.</p><p>“Please Alex,” Luke begs again, pulling away, “You’re killing me again over here man.”</p><p>The blonde chuckles, but relents. Stepping back, he drags his fingers across Luke’s taut muscles as he lazily spins around his waist. “Maybe I just like torturing you?” He smiles down at Luke’s pout as he lands to stand in front. “You’re so cute when you get mad,” he chuckles out as he plants a quick peck to Luke’s lips before dropping down in front of him.</p><p>He looks up at the guitarist from his perch on the floor, his fingers dragging across the top of the waistband of Luke’s jeans. “Is this what you want?” he asks, eyes teasing.</p><p>“God yes, I want you so bad. Please Alex,” he pleads again.</p><p>Finally, Alex reaches up to unbutton Luke’s pants, slowly lowering the zipper before pulling down on the waistband to drag the jeans down his legs. He makes sure to catch the fabric of his boxers as well. Luke breathes in a sharp gasp as soon as his cock breaks free from the confines of his clothes. He looks down to Alex below him, stars in his eyes. The blonde licks a stripe up his palm before reaching to firmly grasp the shaft standing erect in front of him. Luke’s eyes rolling back into his head as Alex starts up a steady rhythm against him.</p><p>Reggie has himself propped up on one arm over Julie. She’s the strongest person he knows, but he still feels a little weird at the thought of fully squishing her. So he keeps his weight off of her as they lay on the bed, kissing fast and deep. Julie’s tongue seems to have a mind of its own as she dances around his mouth. He always loves how soft she feels. Her lips and her hair and her skin. Reggie drifts his fingertips up her left side, causing her to laugh a little underneath his inadvertent tickling. He smiles against her lips as his hand finally reaches up to cup her breast.</p><p>It’s just the right size to fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He puts gentle, but firm pressure against her as he kneads at her skin. When he reaches his thumb up to roll against her nipple she whimpers a little against his lips, pulling away slightly. Reggie takes the opportunity to kiss down her neck and chest, until his mouth reaches her other breast. He drags his lips across her as she moans underneath him. The brunette smiles against her skin; delighting in the dulcet tones he can pull out of her with his mouth. His lips land on her right nipple. He takes it into his mouth, sucking gently and rolling his tongue around; licking her into a firm peak. After a few moments, he swaps sides. Kissing his way across the valley of her cleavage to lave at her other nipple. His right hand now raising to tease her other breast. Julie can do scarcely more than writhe under Reggie’s careful attention; reaching down to wind her fingers through his dark hair</p><p>Alex is smirking as he steadily pumps his hand up and down Luke’s shaft. He is well practiced at keeping an unwavering beat after all. As much as Luke liked to put on airs of composure and control, he was always the first to fall to putty in the hands of his bandmates. His breathing is coming in uneven gasps under Alex’s touch, and the drummer can’t help but feel smug about bringing the prideful guitarist down a peg. Luke looks down mewling when he feels Alex drop his hand. Alex’s eyes glint hungrily as he leans his head down; running his tongue up the tip of Luke’s dick.</p><p>“Fuck!” Luke shouts out, unable to help his hips jutting forward.</p><p>The drummer laughs below him, “What did we say about language Patterson?” he teases, before running his teeth along the shaft.</p><p>“I – I’m sorry. Pl – please Alex. I <em>need</em> you.” Alex grins up at him again before opening his mouth and swallowing Luke in. His tongue dances around the head as he moves his lips up and down. Again working towards a consistent and driving tempo, delighting in the looks of the brunette coming undone above him.</p><p>Over on the bed, Julie has turned her face to look at Luke and Alex still by the wall. Alex is on his knees with Luke fully in his mouth. Watching them is making her painfully aware of the aching pulse thrumming between her legs.</p><p>“R – Reggie,” she gasps out underneath him. He hums around her nipple, his lips still glued to her chest. The rumble of his throat against her skin causing her to buck up beneath him. He chuckles, pulling away, resting his chin on her collarbone.</p><p>“What do you need baby?” he asks, looking up at her flushed face.</p><p>“I – I w-want…”</p><p>Reggie turns to follow her gaze to where Alex is going down on Luke next to them. He grins warmly as he lifts himself off of her. He leans his head down to her left ear, facing upward because of how she’s turned to face their bandmates. Reggie licks up the shell before breathing out warmly against her, “Mmmm. Sounds tasty."</p><p>The bassist stands, running his hands down her sides before hooking his elbows under her knees; pulling her to the edge of the bed. He settles beneath her, spreading her legs open, her cute little ass cheeks lined up with the end of the mattress. Reggie brings his lips up to kiss a line along her leg. Starting from her knee, he drags his lips down; taking the opportunity to pull off her flat sandals. He tosses them to the side of the room before dropping kisses to her ankles, moving to take her big toe into his mouth to suck.</p><p>“Reggie…” she says firmly above him, her voice imploring. He chuckles as he pops her digit out of his mouth, kissing his way up her leg again.</p><p>As he’s dragging his mouth across her thigh the brunette teases, “Hmmm. Someone’s feeling needy today aren’t they?” Her response is to roll her hips up against him. He runs his hands up the outside of her legs, hooking his fingers under her panties. He pulls them over the swell of her backside and down her legs before flinging them away. He’d have fun watching her later. Stark naked and rooting about the studio to figure out where they landed. Reggie brings his head up to the join of her legs, dipping down as he says, “Anything for my angel,” before burying his mouth into her.</p><p>Luke has his fingers fisted into the blonde’s hair as Alex’s mouth moves rhythmically up and down. It’s taking all of his self-control not to just start bucking away at him sharply with his hips; face fucking him until the drummer is choking down his cock. Luke needs his attention elsewhere to divert him from the impulse. So he goes to the distraction he always uses: his words.</p><p>“God Alex. You’re so fucking good with that mouth of yours,” he chokes out, his voice sounding guttural and raspy. Alex hums around Luke in his mouth, causing the guitarist to shudder. “You’re such a good boy. And I love the feeling of you on me. Shit! Your lips and your hands. Just don’t stop touching me.” Alex replies by moving one of his hands from bracing against Luke’s thighs, up to cup the brunette’s sack. Rolling his thumb over it to put pressure on his balls. Luke grunts above him, “Yes. Fuck yes. Just like that Alex.”</p><p>Julie is seeing white behind her eyelids as Reggie runs his tongue along her. She can hear how Luke is talking to Alex and it’s making her feel warm inside to hear his voice sound so hoarse with arousal. Her attention is brought back to the guy currently between her thighs when she feels him graze his teeth lightly against her clit. She bucks up against Reggie’s face to prolong the contact. He chuckles.</p><p>“Patience angel,” he says, breath warm against her center. He brings a hand up to twine his fingers with hers on the bed. “I’ll take care of you.” He drops his head down to her again, licking at her folds; greedily lapping up her juices. After a few passes around the outside, he dips his tongue inside of her slit. Julie keeps her hips still this time, but she clasps down on their joined fingers with more force than he was expecting. Smiling against her, Reggie flattens his tongue out inside of her; pressing against the muscle of her inner wall. He draws his tongue down languidly before dipping back into her again. Writhing underneath him, she turns her head again to look toward Alex and Luke.</p><p>Luke is looking right back at her, green eyes blown wide. Julie feels the urgency build within her under Luke’s covetous gaze. He’s taking her in up and down. She looks so heavenly; flushed pink and breathing labored from Reggie’s attention. Luke sees the other brunette between her legs, taking such good care of her, their hands entangled. He’s not jealous. They’re more open and understanding of one another than that. But he <em>is</em> looking down to her with a hunger that he can’t hold back any more.</p><p>The guitarist reaches down and puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder causing the drummer to look up at him. “Alex, if you keep this up I’m not going to last as long as I want to…” he trails off.</p><p>Alex follows his gaze to Julie and Reggie on the bed. Luke is looking at their bandmates ravenously. Alex understandingly pulls off of Luke, kissing the tip before rising. As he stands Luke threads his fingers through Alex’s blonde locks, pulling him in firmly to press a kiss to his lips.</p><p>As he pulls away, resting their foreheads together, Luke adds, “You’re so perfect baby. I love you.”</p><p>Alex kisses him back softly, “Go get your girl dumbass.”</p><p>Luke’s grin blasts full force, toothy and wide and painfully adorable. Alex rolls his eyes as the guitarist awkwardly side steps to kick off his pant legs from around his ankles. Pushing his shoes off with his toes. He almost trips over himself in his eagerness.</p><p>Alex reaches to hold his arm firmly to provide him balance. Kissing the side of his temple, he says fondly, “You are such a dweeb.”</p><p>Julie has her eyes screwed shut. The look Luke gave her was intense and she felt as though she would come undone right then and there under his scrutiny. She feels someone brushing back her hair and the press of lips to her forehead. Opening her eyes, she sees Alex looking down at her softly.</p><p>He tilts his head, gesturing to the end of the bed, “I brought you a present sweetie.”</p><p>Julie follows his line of sight until she sees Luke moving to kneel down next to Reggie. She gladly acquiesces as Luke presses against her knee, pushing her legs out wider to make room. Breathing heavily as she takes in the sight of both guitarists between her legs. She is suddenly grateful for her dance teacher’s insistence on adequate stretching.</p><p>As Luke lowers himself to the ground, he kisses at Reggie’s neck, asking against his skin, “Is this seat taken?”</p><p>The bassist giggles pulling back from her swollen folds. His shallow breath does little to cool the warmth and heat between her thighs. Her blood pulsing and drumming through her like a blazing inferno.</p><p>Reggie turns to face Luke, “You’re going to love this place. Everything tastes heavenly.”</p><p>Luke looks down hungrily to the other brunette’s lips, slick and wet with Julie’s juices. “Mmmm. Show me?” he asks as his mouth comes crashing against him. He can taste Julie and Reggie both. And Reggie is right; it does taste absolutely divine.</p><p>They’re caught up with one another, tongues darting between them. Luke abruptly drops Reggie’s mouth, pressing their foreheads together. “As good as your lips feel, I think someone else’s lips need our attention.” Luke rolls his forehead against Reggie’s, turning to face Julie. He looks her straight in the eye from where she has been watching them make-out between her legs. “What do you think baby?” Julie has propped herself up slightly on her elbows to get a better view. She mutely nods her head.</p><p>Luke pulls away from Reggie and plants a kiss to her right thigh, “Would you like that? Your voice is so beautiful. Tell me what you want.”</p><p>She takes in a shuddering breath before answering, “I – I’d like that.”</p><p>He leans and kisses her up higher, not quite reaching where she needs him, “Hmmm?’ he hums against her “What did you want?”</p><p>She’s growing impatient under his teasing, but is finding it exasperatingly difficult to form words with her arousal clouding her brain. “I – I want you both…”</p><p>Reggie is now drawing circles against her left knee, not helping her to focus. “You want us both to what?” the bassist asks with a smile.</p><p>She finally takes a deep breath before saying louder than she intends, “I want both of your mouths to shut up and do something more useful!” Julie squeezes her thighs in slightly, pushing both of them toward her center until all she can see is their tousled mops of hair poking up between her legs.</p><p>Alex laughs at her outburst as he moves across the room. He’s grown more comfortable being together with Julie, but he didn’t have a lot of interest in watching her being eaten out by his two male bandmates. He walks over to the bathroom, his trek somewhat painful. He’s hard as hell after going down on Luke. But with the other guys currently occupied, he doesn’t have much in the way of alleviating the agony between his legs. And he certainly didn’t like the idea of taking care of himself watching Julie. Something about that felt wrong to him.</p><p>So he’s decided to distract himself for the time being. Someone had to think about the <em>other</em> needs of the living human in their group. Alex steps into the bathroom, grabbing for one of the glasses on the shelf by the sink. He turns on the tap to drown out the tell-tale sounds of slurping and sucking along with Julie’s moans. He hoped she was close, because <em>somebody</em> needed to do something about his fucking cock…</p><p>Julie is writhing against her two guitarists. Frustrating as it may be to inflate their egos (especially Luke…), she can’t deny how good they are with their mouths. Too much practice singing duets where they’re practically making out over the mic has the two working harmoniously against her. From her vantage point she can see that Reggie has gone low, lapping at her lips; while Luke has gone high, running his tongue in slow circles against her clit. They’re both so good, and she feels so close, but it’s not enough.</p><p>“L-Luke. R-Reggie,” she says shuddering above them. She knows Luke is going to make her say it. He was always fascinated with words and lyrics. “I-I need y-you inside. Pl-please,” she pleads under their ministrations. She can feel both of their smiles against her. The cocky bastards. Luke drags his fingers up her thigh. His fingertips rough and calloused from nearly a decade of pressing firmly against frets and metal strings. They scratch her in a way that makes her roll her hips against their faces. She’s seen and felt him enough to know just how skilled he is with those fingers.</p><p>Luke pulls away slightly to leave room between himself and Reggie to fit his hand. He rubs gentle circles around her before fingering her slit open. Julie is so wet and ready he has no trouble at all fitting his first finger inside, slipping in easily. She moans above them, dropping her elbows and lying flat out on the bed. Luke pumps into her a few times before he adds another finger to the mix, stretching her out gently. Below his hand, Reggie is lapping away at her folds. Each time Luke brings his digits out of Julie, Reggie runs his tongue against them before Luke slams them back in again.</p><p>Julie’s rhythmic staccato breathing has started to break as he picks up the pace. Luke turns his head to the bassist who is still caught half kissing Luke’s fingers and half Julie’s wet folds.</p><p>“Reg,” he breathes out in a whisper. Reggie looks up at him, his blue-grey eyes look almost black, pupils fully dilated. “Gimmie a hand here.” Luke commands firmly.</p><p>Reggie is quick to comply as he moves his hand up to meet Luke’s. Julie bucks her hips when she feels another set of fingers join Luke’s inside of her. “Mierda! Fuck!” she cries against them. Luke grins smugly. He knows she must like what they’re doing once she brings out the Spanish.</p><p>They’re moving at a slightly different pace against her. Both of their fingers so strong, and nimble, and well-practiced. She supposes that their styles match how they played. Luke was like wild fire; rapidly hammering, energetic fingers flying. Reggie was slow, drawn out; an insistent and rhythmic pounding.</p><p>“Dios mio. Luke. Reggie. I’m – I’m…” she can barely breathe as her body starts to crest the wave of pleasure inside of her under their merciless touch. She has her eyes shut firmly, head pressed back into the mattress. She’s so close.</p><p>“Julie,” she hears Luke say from underneath her. Her breath hitches unable to reply.</p><p>“Julie,” he says more firmly, “Look at us.”</p><p>She tilts her head up, watching them both between her legs. Reggie is biting down on his lower lip, his focus fully on his hand inside of her. Luke is looking straight at her. As soon as her eyes make contact, he says “We love you.”</p><p>And that’s all it takes for the wave to come crashing down, shattering her into the mattress in a wail. Her inner muscles squeeze down on the guys’ fingers as she convulses between them, giving way to the pleasure. Luke and Reggie’s fingers slow, not fully stopping as she rides out her high; bringing her down gently.</p><p>Luke is back with his words just as soon as she can make sense of sound again. “You were so good baby. You look so beautiful. Radiant. Reggie, couldn’t you just watch that every night for the rest of your life?”</p><p>Reggie extracts his fingers from inside of her, “Well, I mean. We’re already dead. But yeah, I could watch our little angel for the rest of eternity.” He takes his fingers, soaked in the wake of Julie’s climax and sucks them into his mouth hungrily. After a moment he drags them out again, “But honestly it’s the way she tastes that gets me man.” Reggie grabs Luke’s hand from where he’s pulling out of Julie. Gripping the other guitarist’s slender fingers, he dips his head down saying, “like honey,” before going to lick Luke’s hand clean.</p><p>Luke lets out a throaty chuckle at Reggie’s enthusiasm. Over the bassist’s shoulder, Luke sees Alex making his way back over to the couch with a glass of water. He sets it on the side table before running his hand over Julie’s hair.</p><p>“You feeling okay sweetie?” he asks regarding her gently. </p><p>“M’good,” she hums out, eyes closed and looking blissful, “jus’ need a minu…” her voice trails as she takes in a few heavy, labored breaths. She’s presently unable to form much in the way of coherent thoughts.</p><p>He smiles down at her softly, carding his fingers through her curls. “I’m glad these dorks took good care of you,” Alex looks down pointedly at Luke, his hand still being worshiped by Reggie. He wordlessly juts his chin out to the glass he’d set down, giving Luke a silent command. Luke stands obediently, pulling his fingers from Reggie’s mouth as he steps around the couch.</p><p>Reggie gives a small huff of disappointment as Luke walks away. Alex rolls his eyes and walks over to the brunette sitting on the floor. Reggie looks up at him with the most patently painful puppy dog eyes Alex had ever seen. He reaches down, grabbing at Reggie’s necklace. Dragging the startled bassist roughly to his feet; pulling him in until they’re less than an inch apart.</p><p>“Reginald,” he speaks low, causing Reggie to gulp at his dark tone, “I believe you promised me something if I helped you with the couch…” Alex reprimands before tugging him away by the necklace.</p><p>Luke puts his hand on Julie’s elbow, applying gentle pressure to get her to rise slightly.</p><p>“I don’t wanna,” she slurs beneath him, pushing further into the fabric of the mattress.</p><p>Luke lets out a fond laugh. “Come on baby. Alex brought you some water,” he informs her; attempting to push her up again. This time she relents and slowly raises her upper body. Luke moves to sit behind her on the bed, allowing her to lean back against his frame. He reaches an arm over to grab at the water glass on the table. He hands it to Julie, chuckling lightly at how she greedily drinks down half of the glass in one gulp.</p><p>“Well, looks like you needed that,” he laughs out.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I was a little thirsty,” she says, already sounding more lucid.</p><p>He grins smugly at her, “I wasn’t talking about the water.”</p><p>She glares over her shoulder, “You are the worst.”</p><p>He wraps his arms around her, “Ouch. Love you too Jules.”</p><p>As he pulls her back against him, it becomes apparent to both of them just how hard he is. His erection is pressed right up against where her ass is resting on his lap. She takes another swallow from the glass before wiggling against him, grinding down on his cock.</p><p>“Fuck!” he cries out behind her.</p><p>Now it’s her turn to chuckle as she shifts her weight again. “Well now, feels like I’m not the only one who needs attention…”</p><p>Alex grabs for the bottle of lube, discarded earlier on the coffee table. He turns around to take in Reggie. The bassist looks just as innocent and eager as ever. Ready and willing to do what any of the others asked of him. He’s so ridiculously adorable that Alex is almost inclined to kiss him, until he sees the glistening sheen all over his grinning lips. Julie. Not particularly interested in tasting <em>that</em>, Alex instead shoves the bottle into Reggie’s hands.</p><p>Alex towers over Reggie as he leans down, dropping his hand to the brunette’s cock. Reggie throbs beneath him as Alex makes contact. Up until now his dick had been neglected, and so he croons at the attention.</p><p>“Nuh uh,” Alex commands, “You promised me, remember?” Reggie nods under Alex’s steady gaze. The blonde grasps Reggie’s shaft firmly, pulling him forward. Reggie whimpers until Alex shoots him a look silencing him.</p><p>He leans down toward the bassist’s ear, “There is only one thing this dick is going to be doing, got it?”</p><p>Reggie breathes in shakily, “Got it.”</p><p>Alex releases his grip on Reggie’s member; the brunette swallowing the moan in his throat. “Then you’d better get busy with those hands of yours,” Alex whispers before pulling away.</p><p>The drummer turns to the bed, making for the vacant space to the right of where Julie is sitting back against Luke. Alex mounts the bed, propping himself on his hands and knees, ass pointed high in the air behind him. He doesn’t miss Julie’s deep gulp or Luke’s look of full-on hunger as he gets into position on the mattress. Behind him, Reggie has popped open the top of the bottle squeezing a generous dollop of lube onto his right hand. He’d been fingering Julie with his left hand earlier, so he figured it would be better to swap for Alex. Plus, he was right handed anyway, so it would be better for both of them.</p><p>Reggie steps up behind him, left hand grasping onto the blonde’s hip. “You ready dude?” he asks.</p><p>Alex huffs out irritably, “Reggie –” But the rest of his chastisement is cut off as he feels a firm finger, cold with lube, pressing against his hole seeking entrance. Alex moans into the mattress as Reggie begins to finger him. He starts by rolling circles around the outside, teasing him open. Eventually, Alex relaxes against him; a feat in and of itself considering how much tension he tended to hold onto. Reggie dips one finger inside; pushing around the sphincter of muscle, gently spreading him wider.</p><p>From where they’re sitting, Luke and Julie are both enjoying the show, their own teasing forgotten. If anything, Luke’s only gotten firmer behind her; looking on ardently as Reggie opens Alex up under his touch. Julie takes another swig from the water glass, trying to mask the blush rising to her cheeks as she watches. Luke leans into Julie’s back, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looks over her at the other guys. And then he’s sweeping in with his words again, predictable as always. Speaking into her ear from behind, not a whisper, as it’s clear he wants the others to hear exactly what he has to say.</p><p>“God Julie. Aren’t they both so fucking hot? I know you know how good Reggie is with his fingers,” Luke drops his hand to where she is still so sensitive from just minutes before. But as she watches the scene in front of her and feels Luke start to press against her again, she feels the burn of the fire reigniting between her legs. “He knows just what to do with them. And I know Alex thinks so too, look at him. Taking those fingers like a champ. I bet he can’t wait until Reggie has something else inside of him…</p><p>Reggie beams under Luke’s praise; redoubling his efforts against Alex. On his next push in, Reggie adds a second finger. Pressing in and stretching his fingers out inside of Alex, widening him open. He’s biting his lower lip in concentration hard enough to leave teeth marks (not that it was possible anymore...) His focus fully on spreading Alex out in order to make good on Luke’s lascivious commentary. The blonde moans under Reggie’s touch. Unable to prop himself up on his arms, he drops down to his chest. As a result, his ass perks up higher off the bed; his hole swallowing more of Reggie’s fingers as he pushes back against him.</p><p>Luke is spinning teasing circles around Julie’s folds, his attention on the guys next to them. “Our little Reggie. He’s such a good boy isn’t he Jules?” She nods breathlessly against him, her hair tickling his nose. “He’s always so eager to make everyone else feel good. And that stupid, dopey grin on his face. Doesn’t it just make you want to fuck his brains out?”</p><p>“L-Luke,” Julie speaks up. She has finished the glass of water, and it’s now hanging lifelessly in her hand on the bedspread. He reaches for the empty glass, pulling away from her slightly to lean and set it back on the table</p><p>“Or maybe you want me to fuck <em>your</em> brains out? Would you like that? Are you all hot and bothered watching them? Does seeing Alex spread out –” but the rest of his sentence is cut off as Julie spins in his lap, abruptly clapping her hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Luke. Shut the fuck up,” she says firmly before pulling back her hand; smothering out his cocky smirk and drowning out further narration in a bruising kiss.</p><p>“’Bout damn time,” Alex mutters into the bedspread, before another press of Reggie’s fingers inside of him has his head spinning all over again. Alex turns over his shoulder to look at the brunette behind him. Luke’s right. That focused, silly, eager smile has Alex’s stomach doing summersaults.</p><p>“Reggie.” Alex’s voice is insistent as the bassist looks down at him, fingers slowing slightly. The drummer gives a brusque jerk of his head, a silent sign that he was ready. Alex knows he must be far gone, because the beam of sunshine Reggie shoots back at him has him falling in love all over again.</p><p>On the other side of the bed, Julie is again battling for dominance against Luke’s mouth. Straddling his lap, rubbing herself against his firm cock. She knows <em>exactly</em> where she wants it. Julie pulls back from him briefly. He looks up to her, arms wrapped around her waist, hands resting on the small of her back.</p><p>“I love you Luke,” she says and he grins at her with a smile as dopey as Reggie’s. They’re both so hopelessly love drunk. She returns the smile fondly, “I need you.” He leans up to meet her lips again, twisting his body to swap their positions. Laying her gently underneath him on the mattress.</p><p>Julie knows that if the three of them were alive she, and probably Alex, would insist on using protection. But given that the guys couldn’t get sick, and (though it was an assumption, she’d be the first to admit) since there was no risk for weird ghost-human hybrid babies, they found themselves not bothering when things got passionate between them. Julie was just thankful that her mother, rest her soul, had gotten her set-up with birth control before she passed away. Julie really did not want to have <em>that</em> conversation with her father.</p><p>So it’s skin to skin, slick against her, that Luke slides inside. Julie shudders out a moan as she brings her arms up around his shoulders, adjusting to his girth. They’ve done this a million times, but he’s still a stretch after his and Reggie’s fingers earlier. But he fills her so fully, and the singer loves the toe curling feeling she gets whenever they join together.</p><p>Reggie delights at the look of the ring of muscle, red and raw, shrinking back as he pulls his fingers out of Alex. Almost as if the drummer’s asshole is sad to lose the pressure of his hand. Alex lets out a drawn out moan as Reggie extracts himself. The blonde hears the sound of the lube clicking open again, and the slapping sound of skin on skin, before the closed bottle lands between him and Julie on the bed.</p><p>Alex turns his head to where the bottle landed only to meet Julie’s eyes, wide with desire. “Turn over,” she commands him firmly. At first he doesn’t move, feeling weird under her hungry gaze, raking up and down his face.</p><p>“You heard her,” Luke calls from where he’s stilled his movements above Julie, “We want to watch your face when Reggie’s fucking you.” Luke’s ravenous look is something altogether more inescapable, so Alex finds himself complying without further question. Turning his body around so that he’s lying flat on his back looking up at both brunettes at the end of the bed.</p><p>Reggie chuckles as he rubs lube up and down his shaft, preparing himself, “Hmmm. Looks like I’m not the only good boy here.” He teases Alex as he leans forward, lining the tip of his cock up with Alex’s prepped asshole.</p><p>“Oh don’t indulge him Re-” Alex begins, before his sarcastic remarks are silenced. The drummer’s throat letting out a guttural moan as Reggie pushes into him.</p><p>Reggie chuckles over him as he starts to build up a slow pace. “Good call guys,” he says looking over at where Luke and Julie are moving next to them, “He’s just so pretty. I love watching how he looks every time I do <em>this</em>…” He emphasizes the word by slapping roughly into Alex, seating fully inside of him. Alex wishes he had the coherency to form a clever response, but his brain is no longer able to form complete thoughts. He rolls his head back under Reggie’s renewed pounding. He’d always had a hard time taking compliments. But if taking compliments meant that he would keep feeling like this, then Alex would endure them forever.</p><p>Luke’s eyes dart between his three bandmates. At Alex’s look of pleasurable bliss, at Reggie’s eager focus, of Julie’s sweet and tender urgency. He loves all three of them equally in different ways. There are days he wishes he could have lived his life, that they didn’t die. But that feeling goes away whenever he sees Julie and remembers that his death has been pretty special with the three of them in it. They aren’t just bandmates or lovers. They’re each other’s family and they are connected in every way. Mind. Body. Spirit. Through their shared love of music. So Luke delights in seeing them all together in vulnerable, passionate moments like this. Their bodies building together in a chorus.</p><p>Julie is humming as she feels Luke moving within her. Hips pistoning in and out at a breakneck pace. Luke fucks with the same all-encompassing enthusiasm and full body energy as when he makes music. In the same way she finds herself drawn into his gravity when they sing, she finds herself fully enraptured with him now. And in the same way that the singer’s confidence never yields when she matches him beat for beat over the mic, she has no intentions of being a passive observer. Julie brings her legs up to wrap around Luke; hooking her ankles together at the small of his back. She locks eyes with the guitarist; rolling her hips in time to meet him with every thrust.</p><p>Reggie is delighting in the grunts and moans Alex is making as he fucks him into the mattress. The two of them keeping a rhythmic and pounding beat between them; apt for a bassist and a drummer. They’ve done this before the other way around, and Reggie knows the angle isn’t quite right. If he wants to really make Alex squeal underneath him, he needs to push him deeper and hit him just right. The brunette runs his hand down the length of the blonde’s leg until he’s reached Alex’s knee. Slowing his pace a little, Reggie starts to lift the drummer’s knee slightly, encouraging his leg up.</p><p>Alex opens his eyes to Reggie’s movement against his leg. The bassist shoots him a questioning glance as he nudges against him. Alex nods back wordlessly and moves to assist in lifting his own leg. Reggie lowers himself slightly to ease the transition before standing fully again, Alex’s ankle now planted squarely on Reggie’s shoulder. The brunette has his right arm hooped around Alex’s leg to hold him firm against him as he intensifies his efforts, pounding back into Alex’s tight asshole with renewed vigor.</p><p>Alex cries out against the change in angle and pressure. Reggie’s dick crashing down into him just right to strike his prostate. He’s writhing beneath the persistent hammering; eyes slamming shut as he feels himself approaching his peak. Alex feels a hand clamp around where his right one is laying prone against the mattress. Opening his eyes blearily, he turns to see Julie looking right at him, her fingers winding through his where they’re now joined on the mattress.</p><p>Lower, Alex sees Luke reaching for the discarded lube bottle. He’s still inside of Julie, but the two of them have slowed, if not stopped, their movements to look over at him and Reggie. Luke pops the bottle open and squeezes a generous amount on his right hand. Looking down at Alex through hooded eyelids, Luke shoots the blonde a smug wink. He leans over to the other side of the mattress. Julie shifting to move closer with him, her legs still hooked around his waist.</p><p>“How’s it going over here Reg?” he asks in a nonchalant tone as he takes his lubed hand to grab around Alex’s erection. The guitarist starts to move his hand casually up and down the shaft in slow strokes.</p><p>“Oh, you know,” Reggie responds between labored breaths, “just watching a show.”</p><p>Luke speeds up his movements, gripping Alex more firmly. The blonde is writhing beneath his touch and shooting a glare between the brunettes looming above him. Luke blasts him a cocky, taunting smirk, “Oh. What show?”</p><p>“Ah. Something about a really attractive band,” Reggie says, his words coming out ragged as he struggles to keep up the pace under Luke’s teasing, “They <em>were</em> rehearsing, but not gonna lie. They kind of lost the plot a little bit.” Luke responds with a throaty laugh as he squeezes down on Alex with each pull of his hand.</p><p>Alex would roll his eyes if he was capable of anything more than taking in the sensations of the two guitarists moving against him. He lolls his head to the side facing Julie, “I am going to kill these fucking assholes,” he practically moans out.</p><p>“Pretty sure Reggie’s the one doing that,” Luke grins smugly at him. Reggie lets out a breathy labored laugh.</p><p>Julie seems to take pity on him, lifting their joined hands. She presses a gentle kiss to the back of Alex’s hand before saying, “They love you.” Alex sends her a meaningful glance and she smiles softly at him. “Come on baby, we know you’re so close.” The look he gives her is warm and full of love. And as he turns to the two brunettes below him, both giving him equally dopey, loving smiles, he knows how much they all treasure him. And it’s that thought that has him spilling out over Luke’s hand.</p><p>Alex’s muscles clench down hard against Reggie’s cock inside of him, causing the bassist to lose his rhythm slightly, breath hitching. He steels himself and turns to Luke, the guitarist looking at him intently, “Be a good boy Reggie. Come for us,” he says before leaning in and sealing their lips. Reggie bucks a few more strokes within Alex; pumping himself out inside of him.</p><p>As Luke pulls back against Reggie’s swollen lips, the bassist looks up at him with innocent eyes, “Did I do good?”</p><p>Luke gives him a fond chuckle before kissing his cheek. “You did great bud.”</p><p>Now that the other two guys have finished, Luke suddenly brings his awareness back to the feeling of warmth around his still hard cock. Pulling back his hand from Alex, he wipes it against the thin sheet. Looking back up at Reggie, “Think you can still help me out over here?” he says as he inclines his head toward Julie.</p><p>Reggie gives an enthusiastic nod, almost stepping away before realizing he’s still entwined with Alex. “One sec,” he says. He starts by raising his left hand up to join the arm against Alex’s leg. The bassist turns his head to kiss at Alex’s ankle, before pushing to bend his knee back; easing his leg down. Alex takes in a sharp wince of breath as his leg is lowered, causing Reggie to stop.</p><p>“You okay dude?” the brunette asks concerned.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex responds still catching his breath. “Just sore.” At Reggie’s continued look of distress, Alex adds, “But the good kind of sore,” shooting the bassist a comforting smile.</p><p>Reggie takes that as an okay and after dropping Alex’s appendage to rest against the bed again, pulls himself out of the drummer’s hole. The constricting of the ring of muscle is not fast enough to catch what Reggie’s spilled out into him. A string of white dripping down the drummer’s thigh. The sight causing the brunette to feel a small burst of pride and affection towards <em>his</em> boy.</p><p>Luke is back to Julie full force. He’s desperate to bring her crashing down again before he gets to take his own turn to follow his bandmates' performance. Her breath is hitching underneath him again at his renewed efforts. Her hips struggling to keep time with his intensity.</p><p>Reggie walks around to the other side of the bed, leaning down he asks, “How are you feeling baby?” Julie roughly reaches up and drags him down to her lips by his necklace. He giggles against her fervent kiss before pulling away to turn his head toward Luke. “Mmmm. Seems like she's feeling pretty good then, huh?”</p><p>“Reg,” Luke pants out from where he’s slamming away between Julie’s legs. He looks pointedly between Reggie’s eyes and where his body is joined with Julie.</p><p>A bright grin spreads across Reggie’s lips as he perks up knowing he can make her feel even better. The bassist drags his fingers down the length of Julie’s body. Stopping to tweak her nipple on the way down, causing her to buck up arhythmically against Luke. Reggie chuckles as his hand dips lower.</p><p>“I think we said something earlier,” Luke comments, his pace not breaking, “Something about watching Julie come undone for the rest of eternity?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Reggie says as his hand reaches the juncture where Luke is pounding his cock into Julie. “Our little angel is the best.” The bassist dips his fingers and slicks his fingertips down where the singer is sopping wet. Dragging back up, he feels around until he finds her clit. Erect and exposed from its hood. As soon as his fingers make contact with the sensitive nub, Julie cries out against them.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Luke says smiling.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Reggie nods.</p><p>Julie feels a gentle hand across her forehead; brushing curls back from her sweat soaked brow. Turning she sees Alex propped up on his side next to her. “Agreed. Beautiful.” The blonde then shoots her a mock look, wrinkling his nose playfully, “You know. For a <em>girl</em>.”</p><p>She laughs at the joke, but her laugh is quickly swallowed by another moan of pleasure as Reggie rolls firmly over her clit again.</p><p>The singer is close to cresting her wave of pleasure again. And as she moves her eyes from Alex’s gaze, friendly and caring; to Reggie, teasing and playful; to Luke, intense and full of love; she realizes just how lucky she is to have her boys. Her band. Between them she feels loved and cared for. Like a treasured possession. Like a song meant just for them. Like their angel.  </p><p>“I – I love you all,” she breathes out, meaning every word. And with one more quick twist of Reggie’s wrist, one more soft stroke of Alex’s hand in her hair, one more sharp thrust of Luke inside of her; she breaks beneath them again. Safe and warm and so, <em>so</em> loved.</p><p>Her declaration, followed by squeezing down against his cock has Luke breaking not long after her. Spilling himself inside of her as he finally releases the tension he’d been holding onto since before they started. Grinning, probably just a little too smugly, that he could bring them all to their peak before he reached his own. The guitarist loses the ability to stand then and there; dropping down on top of Julie to melt her lips with another kiss.</p><p>Pulling out of her reluctantly, Luke rolls between her and Alex. Shifting uncomfortably to extract the forgotten bottle of lube out from under his back before tossing it off the bed with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>Alex pulls back a bit to give him room, looking up to Reggie who is still standing. “Reg,” he points to the glass on the side table, “You’re on water duty. Julie and I get to lie here until we can walk again.” She laughs breathily at that one, shooting him a shared look of understanding.</p><p>Reggie pouts, clearly feeling left out of the cuddle party. “But why can’t Luke do it…”</p><p>“Because Luke is a lazy prick who would inevitably manage to screw it up somehow.”</p><p>“Ouch dude,” Luke says, sidling into Julie, “I thought we shared something special.”</p><p>“Yes. They’re called sardonic insults. Get used to it.” Luke looks up to Julie from his resting place against her chest, his lower lip jutted out comically.</p><p>“He’s got you there babe,” she says as she plants a gentle kiss to his forehead.</p><p>Luke looks to Reggie’s retreating form, “Reggie! They’re being mean to me!”</p><p>Reggie calls from across the room, “Sorry. Wish I could help man, but I’m on water duty!”</p><p>Luke huffs as Alex and Julie erupt into laughter around him.</p><p>A few moments later, Reggie returns with a glass of water for Julie and a few wet wash cloths so the group can clean up. Julie nods her thanks as she sits up to drink.</p><p>After some minutes of playful petting and teasing as they help to clean up the wake of their session, the band has fallen together on the bed. Naked limbs entwined and a soft, comfortable silence settling between them.  </p><p>“So,” Reggie pipes in disrupting their post-coital bliss, “I guess that practice was a bust.”</p><p>They all let out a happy, relaxed laugh; their voices coming together in four-part harmony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. I am a grown ass adult who found myself falling head-first down the rabbit hole of writing a smutty fanfiction about a tweenage “Disney” show. I’m just gonna go live under a rock now…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>